sherlock_houndfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventure of the Blue Carbuncle/Transcript
The following text is the auto generated English subtitles of https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHsAi0jtN_w ("Sherlock Hound #5 The Adventure of the Blue Carbuncle Dubbed"). It needs a lot of work. The transcript was plainly provided by YouTube. 01:43 what an infernal mess hound I despise 01:46 waiting in traffic I said everything no 01:48 man 01:52 hi what's that up there in some 02:00 prehistoric creature prehistoric nothing 02:26 ah 02:32 ah 03:02 what a pretty little blue button and now 03:05 your mind 03:19 Oh 03:23 with respect for the greatest criminal 03:25 mind of the century let's carry here my 03:34 folks telling me Karen whatever do you 03:41 think that could have been about well 03:43 help I've been robbed I've been robbed 03:47 don't just stand there staring somebody 03:49 call the police 03:50 someone got in here and broke in my safe 03:53 hell and there you have your answer 03:55 Watson I never cease to be astounded by 04:02 my own brilliance sorry and not kid you 04:16 brat you'll regret the day you ever 04:18 tangled with me 04:22 I'd like two apples please 04:25 right you certainly seem to be in a good 04:27 mood today Polly 04:48 hi there Stefan and how have you been 04:51 today my stuffing I hope you haven't 04:53 been in to me mr. day I have extra look 05:03 at that 05:05 get beautiful 05:08 you must be the only one in the whole 05:11 world 05:15 let's wager that crown jewels stuffing 05:18 what you think about that 05:24 it's quite a simple case really Watson 05:26 now let's try some silver nitrate hmm 05:30 well I don't know what introduces going 05:33 on this jeweler screams bloody murder 05:35 about being robbed and turns around and 05:37 says there was no robbery I thought it 05:39 jeweled had been stolen but it was only 05:40 my lunch in a similar box what a 05:44 tiresome chap he was not really Watson 05:47 there was a robbery the jewels were 05:50 owned by an influential client and the 05:52 jeweler hopes to negotiate with the 05:53 criminals to buy them back you mean 05:56 because he doesn't want the case to make 05:58 headlights precisely the thief works 06:00 with whoever flew that plane can't you 06:06 ever concoct anything that smells 06:07 halfway decent you could be down there 06:10 at this hour I understand I'll give it 06:13 to mr. hound right away thank you mrs. 06:18 Hudson yawning oh dear you've discovered 06:22 I'm working on making perfume from 06:24 ammonia but I haven't had much success 06:25 perhaps you can use it to ward off 06:28 criminal there's letters from the juror 06:30 asking you to take the cash will you do 06:33 it well it has rather ignited my 06:36 interest 06:40 I just don't know what to do mr. Holland 06:43 if I don't get that Jew back I'm 06:45 finished we're keeping it for one of our 06:48 biggest clients no less than a king it's 06:50 the only blue carbuncle known to be in 06:52 existence you seem to care more about 06:54 retrieving the jewel than catching a 06:56 thief 06:56 yes I want that stone no questions asked 06:59 take the thief to tea for all I care 07:01 do you mean you're asking us to 07:03 negotiate why do you think I want a 07:05 private investigator 07:07 I want that jewel back and I'll pay two 07:08 thousand pounds to get it two thousand 07:13 pounds nice load of tea hey well we 07:16 shall proceed on home don't scoid you 07:18 inspector shop 07:22 the criminal might have left some 07:24 important clues behind that might lead 07:26 us to his identity I don't think so 07:28 Watson the criminal didn't touch 07:30 anything there except for the blue 07:32 carbuncle first step is to track down 07:35 that plane let's go 07:40 was an energetic child here wonsan my 07:48 wallet where did you get it 07:50 there's energetic child as a pickpocket 08:17 finally 08:20 oh it's not chalk 08:25 okay would you mind telling me why 08:27 you're chasing that child 08:29 the professor's down this do you see 08:31 that kid pick his pocket and done it you 08:34 moron stop killing average mister in 08:37 Kabul hang on 08:40 correct thereafter they give tool 08:45 I take it that your Professor Moriarty 08:48 and who are you the names Sherlock 08:51 Holmes so you must be that so-called 08:55 detective I've heard about I'll smash 08:57 you and the child 09:15 drat that stupid child I want more power 09:17 come on block hole 09:26 goodbye sis you're a girl 09:32 now they're going to get it 09:51 be that easily 10:08 this is only a minor setback 10:19 and 10:27 welcome to my home 10:29 in return for rescuing me it would be my 10:32 honor to serve 1802 the play 10:43 you have a lovely room here for him are 10:45 you living here all by yourself Polly ha 10:48 ha 10:48 I have stuffins to keep me company store 10:50 friend oh I see and who told you to pick 10:54 pockets dad he looks real toe you have 10:58 party talent yourself how do you Harley 11:02 what did you do with that jewelry you 11:03 still dress amore LG we just met and you 11:07 have to be pestered questions like that 11:08 I certainly won't tell 11:22 I must say I'm impressed 11:29 come on stuffing 11:33 okay thank you it looks delicious 12:11 pauley I'd like to thank you for this 12:13 wonderful tea and extend our invitation 12:16 for dinner well sure I'd love to come up 12:19 bring in the jewel you mustn't 12:21 underestimate Professor Moriarty Polly 12:23 he won't stand by and let you keep that 12:25 jewel without putting up a fight 12:27 you really all save why don't you come 12:30 stay with us well if you have anything 12:33 important it's quite all right to bring 12:35 it with you can I bring stuffins yes of 12:39 course 13:08 it takes those it is forever to do 13:10 anything 13:23 you 13:25 so they've taken her to hounds office 13:28 bat hound he'll trick her and steal the 13:31 jewel I got with my hard work let's get 13:33 a good night's sleep and grab her in the 13:35 morning go to sleep a good criminal 13:37 never sleeps 13:39 now you two go to hounds office and keep 13:41 an eye on everything you see what is 13:43 this our boat dinner no all you think 13:47 about is eating and sleeping either away 13:52 well mr. hound you're about to learn how 13:56 evil in love deserve I can truly be 14:09 hmm 14:17 ah these were my clothes when I was a 14:21 girl I feel like I've got a dog collar 14:24 on oh it isn't that bad Polly and he's a 14:26 very charming do you look beautiful you 14:30 don't look quite nice now you say I've 14:32 always got to go around dressing up like 14:34 this I also like the way you dress 14:37 during the day yes he's our clue to you 14:40 forever come on time for dinner 14:45 Oh 14:59 they have it fresh space shut up smiley 15:08 he smells of tobacco 15:10 well it's my bed Polly audio better Kate 15:15 my dad's bed smelled like this I see mr. 15:21 helm yes 15:23 did I change careers 15:29 I knew ever since you served us tea that 15:31 in spite of what you did you were a good 15:34 person you want your jewelry come only 15:38 when you feel comfortable giving it to 15:39 me good night Polly 15:41 good night mr. hound 16:08 well hound is looking for their hideout 16:10 it's my responsibility to protect 16:12 Paulette no sleep for me tonight that's 16:14 for something 16:30 may I help you mrs. Hassan messenger boy 16:38 just left this letter it's a letter from 16:41 hound dear Watson danger is looming 16:43 ahead I am under observation and cannot 16:46 come out I will be waiting in the 16:48 carriage at the corner of the crossroads 16:50 so please send Paul a secretly by 16:52 yourself 17:00 please get party up 17:04 your order matter I don't know what's 17:06 going on but I'm sure Hound will explain 17:08 hold on 17:17 there's the carriage down down all right 17:34 it's hound Polly stop let's get the car 17:56 now where did you hide that jewel you 17:58 little brat 17:59 have to tell your uncle moriarity or 18:01 else he's going to have to punish you 18:02 and she wouldn't like that would you huh 18:05 so where is it Oh what are you doing 18:12 oh look guys after us he's after my 18:23 jewel you brat go back in the box quick 18:35 Tom's pong 18:38 look over there 18:57 come on 19:15 smiley you pull that speaking of 19:17 yourself and let's go we'll have a nice 19:22 toy professor 19:29 it's getting out you too that's the last 19:33 I see of you 19:35 we're losing him home give it up there 19:43 Todd listen our second fight out yes ha 19:47 you lose drag don't go out on the wing 19:54 it's made of paper you look to the kid 19:56 come back yet 20:05 Oh 20:18 hold on Polly we're right behind you oh 20:20 this isn't an automobile race what are 20:25 you doing you see a buyer it's the 20:28 engine what is completely bugs like I 20:31 told you sure with soap and water 20:36 Oh 20:44 think of being an intellectual drivel 20:59 you 21:07 they're heading for the River Thames 21:17 Wow 21:24 my gosh under French to the dollar franc 21:27 is gonna move off that's perhaps it 21:30 would be wise of windy color 22:13 I'm quite fine Polly 22:27 did you know about Stefan's all the time 22:30 yes I suppose we should give it back I 22:35 guess you're right well here we go sir 22:43 we finally get to see the famous blue 22:45 carbuncle yeah I must say you did an 22:48 excellent job of hiding it from 22:49 Professor Moriarty I think you should 22:52 bring it to the jeweler yourself and 22:54 Watson and I will act as witnesses 22:56 don't you think yes a capsule idea okay 23:04 I will well since that's all decided I 23:06 think we should go back and have a 23:07 breakfast now 23:08 yes I'm sure mrs. Hudson must be awfully 23:10 worried 23:15 come on I'm sure the two thousand pounds 23:20 we negotiated for the jewel will come in 23:21 quite handy for Bali and let's hope 23:25 that's the lust will see a Professor 23:27 Moriarty 24:52 you